Loft Story
by Sedinette Michaelis
Summary: Voici l'histoire hilarante des personnages de FMA enfermé, pour une durée indéterminé, dans un Loft par une cinglé et son insistante... FIC ABANDONNÉ
1. Chapter 1

Bienvenu au Loft Story façon Fullmetal Alchemist au 21° siècle, en sachant que tout les personnages vivent au 20° siècle! sa va faire des étincelles...

Les 10 personnages retenu pour cette aventure extraordinaire, sont:

-Edward Elric

-Alphonse Elric (en humain c'est plus drôle mdrrr)

-Envy

-Winry Rockbell

-Roy Mustang

-Maes Hugues

-Sheska

-Lust

-Wrath

-Izumi Curtis

Donc commençons cette aventure pleine de suspense et de rebondissement!

Comme intervieweuse nous aurons ma coéquipière, qui ne ressent aucune émotion, j'appelle Termina!

Termina/sans aucune émotion dans la voix/ Bonjour et bienvenue à tous.

Dès le chapitre prochain vous pourrez voter pour savoir qu'elle personnage de ce Loft partira, et vous pourrez aussi posez des questions destinez à l'un des personnages.

0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0

Épisode 1 : L'arriver des personnages dans le Loft.

Wrath: Merde! c'est quand qu'on arrive!

En effet tous les participants étaient en se moment même dans une voiture à cinq place.

Le conducteur était Roy Mustang à coter de lui se trouvait Maes Hugues, entrain de feuilleter l'album qu'il avait emmener et qui était remplie d'image de sa fille.

Derrière, de droit à gauche se trouvait Wrath, à coter d'Alphonse, qui avait dans les bras un chat au yeux violet, qui se trouva être Envy, à coter du blond se trouvait Winry, toute serrer contre Lust, collé contre la porte de gauche se trouvait Izumi et au pied de tous ce petit monde ce trouvait Sheska.

Et vous vous demandez tous où se trouve notre petit blond d'amour? Eh bah, Envy avait eu la merveilleuse idée de le mettre dans le coffre, qui était tous petit, et Ed était le seul qui pouvait rentrer dedans.

Enfin arrivé, tous le monde pu enfin sortir de la voiture.

Les participants se mirent tous devant Seddy qui commença à faire l'appel:

Seddy: Vous répondez présent quand je dit votre prénom!

Envy: Et si on a pas envie?

Seddy: Si vous avez pas envie... bonne question... merci de la poser! Je ne sais pas... je pourrais très bien vous bâillonnez et vous jetez dans un lac avec plein de piranha dedans? Non! trop banal...

Tous le monde/commencent à avoir peur/

Seddy: Je pourrais allez chercher des loups et les laissez vous mangez?

Tous le monde/ont encore plus peur/

Seddy: Ou tout simplement vous mettre petit à petit dans un bassin remplis d'acide! donc vous avez des objections?

Tous le monde: Ont en à aucune!

Seddy: Parfait! Wrath!

Wrath: Présent.

Seddy: Envy?

Envy: Présent...

Seddy: Maes Hugues?

Maes: Présent! vous voulez voir des photos de ma pe...

Seddy/frappe Hugues à coups de bazooka pour le faire taire/ Piouf! sa fait du bien! Winry?

Winry: Présente!

Seddy: Sheska?

Sheska: Là!

Seddy: j'ai dit qu'on devait dire "Présent" et pas "la" enfin c'est pas grave... Izumi Curtis?

Izumi: Présente.

Seddy: Roy Mustang?

Roy: Là!

Seddy/commence à baver sous le coups/ Lust?

Lust: Ici...

Seddy: Bon faites comme vous voulez... Alphonse Elric?

Al: Présent Madame!

Seddy/veine sur le front/ COMMENT CA MADAME? EST-CE QUE J'AI L'AIR D'UNE MADAME?

Al: Non Mademoiselle...

Seddy: Mieux... Edward Elric?

Seddy: Bah où il est?

Envy: je crois qu'on là oublié dans le coffre de la voiture...

Seddy: ah... Wrath va le chercher avec Envy!

Wrath et Envy: pourquoi nous?

Seddy: parce que c'est moi la patronne! allez! go! sinon je vous donne à mes piranhas volant!

0oo0

Envy: Ouvre!

Wrath: Pourquoi moi?

Envy: Pourquoi? Parce que je l'ai décidé...

Wrath: Et si j'obéit pas tu me fait quoi?

Puis Envy colla son cadet à lui et l'embrassa fougueusement.

Envy: Ca...

Edward/depuis son coffre/ Quelqu'un aurait il l'obligeance de m'aider?

Wrath ouvrit le coffre et Envy, malgré lui, aida le blond à sortir de la voiture.

Et ils allèrent rejoindre les autres, qui étaient déjà installé, car Seddy avait eu la bonté de les aidé grâce à sa baguette magique, qui avait des lèvres au bout de la dite baguette.

Mais elle refusa catégoriquement de les aider.

Edward: Pourquoi tu nous aides pas?

Seddy: Vous aviez qu'à être là!

Puis elle partit en bouclant la porte à quadruple tour, en mettant un sors supra puissant pour que personne ne puisse sortir par alchimie.

Envy: Youhou... on est coincé ici pendant une durée indéterminé...

Wrath: Veux ma maman Sloth...

Edward: La ferme gamin...

Izumi: Ed laisse le!

Edward: Mais...

Izumi: Al prend ton frère et emmène le autre part!

Roy: laissez je m'en charge!

Il emmena le blond un peu plus loin, pendant qu'Izumi prenait Wrath dans ses bras pour le consolé et alla faire voir Envy ailleurs, qui alla piquer les bouquins de Sheska.

Envy: Essaye de me rattraper le rat de bibliothèque!

Sheska: REND MOI MES LIVRES!

Envy: j'ai pas envie!

Sheska/Mode Monstre de bibliothèque/ REND MOI MES LIVRES OU JE T'ÉTRIPE!

Sheska rattrapa Envy et le secoua comme un prunier, qui lui rendit ses livres, ne voulant pas finir à l'hôpital...

Sheska retourna à sa lecture, Envy se transforma en chat et se mit en haut d'une armoire pour faire dodo.

Ed: Mais vous allez me lâchez?

Roy: Reviens ici Edward! Il faut que t'aille te laver! si tu veux je pourrai même t'aider!

Envy, qui venait juste de s'endormir, se réveilla sous le bruit, et remarqua que le Colonel courait après le blond.

Il eut une idée pour ce divertir.

Envy/chope Ed dans un coin sombre/ Tu restes ici et moi je m'occupe de ton Colonel chérie, okay?

Edward: Okay!

Envy pris l'apparence du blond et se pointa devant Roy en l'aguichant.

Roy l'emmena avec empressement vers le placard le plus proche, et 10 min plus tard...

Roy: ENVY? OÙ EST EDWARD NAMOUR?

Envy: J'ai simplement pris sa place pour m'amuser un peu...

Envy sortit du placard, et se transforma en chat pour aller embêter Alphonse.

0oo0

Lust: Tu veux que je t'aides Winry?

Winry: non merci c'est bon...

Lust: D'accord.

La femme passa derrière sa cadette. La blonde venait juste de sentir une main lui toucher les fesses, ce qui la fit rougir brusquement.

Sheska: Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Winry?

Winry: Heuu... Rien rien!

Sheska: D'accord... si tu le dis...

Puis soudain, Alphonse déboula dans la cuisine, les larmes au yeux.

Alphonse: HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

Winry: Qu'est-ce qu'y se passe Al?

Alphonse: Y a... avait un chat! et puis je l'ai porter dans mes bras et caressé! et tout d'un coup, il c'est transformé en... en...

Sheska: En quoi?

Alphonse: EN ABEILLE GÉANTE!

Sheska et Winry soupirèrent... elles devinèrent le nom de cette farce de mauvais goût..

Envy...

Roy: Vous avez pas vu Edward?

Mustang venait juste de rentrer la cuisine cherchant toujours le blond.

Winry: Non on la pas vu...

Roy: Ah... /déçu/ tant pis... j'vais chercher ailleurs...

Winry: C'est bon Edward il est partit... tu peu sortir...

La porte du four s'ouvrit et Ed en sortit.

Edward: Merci Winry!

Winry: De rien! c'est normal entre amis! et puis je ne vais pas te laisser au main de ce vieux pervers!

Et le vieux pervers en question, déboula dans la cuisine.

Roy: Merci de l'avoir trouver!

Il tira Edward par la main et le traîna un peu plus loin...

Sheska: Tu vas pas l'aider Winry?

Winry: Quoi? tu crois vraiment que j'ai que ça à faire? désolé il a qu'a se débrouiller comme un grand!

Sheska resta sur le cul, alors que Winry faisait chauffer le four.

0oo0

Puis le soir vint...

Al sauva son frère de Mustang, qui le récompensa par le plus gros patin du siècle.

Alphonse: Merci Nii-san!

Edward: Merci à toi... y a un placard là bas...

Alphonse fonça tout de suite dans le placard avec son grand frère.

0oo0

Et le moment vînt où ils durent tous se coucher...

Wrath lui ne voulait pas quitter Izumi, Roy courait toujours après Edward qui était toujours avec son frère Envy embêtait Sheska et Winry rougissait à chaque fois que Lust passait derrière elle.

Et Hugues? Ban lui il emmerdait tout le monde avec les milliards de photos de sa fille qu'il avait emmené.

Puis enfin de compte, Lust Winry et Sheska acceptèrent sous menace d'Izumi, que Wrath dorme dans leurs chambre.

Roy alla squatter le lit d'Edward, Alphonse trouva Envy sous forme de chat et s'endormit avec lui, et Hugues s'endormit avec la centaine d'album photo de sa fille dans se bras...

0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0

Seddy: Eh maintenant voici le moment où Vous devez reviewer pour décidé quel personnage devra partie de l'aventure du Loft Story! Termina à toi!

Termina: J'explique le comptage des points. Vous devez écrire le du personnage que vous voulez voir partir! Si pars hasard ou par maladresse vous écriviez le nom du personnage que vous voulez voir rester, il y aurais une voix pour que le personnage en question parte

Seddy: T'es dur...

Termina: C'est toi qui a écrit ça Seddy...

Seddy: Bon... On rend l'antenne! À vous les studios!


	2. Chapter 2

Seddy: Et nous voilà de retour pour de folle aventure avec nos candidat du Loft Story!

Edward: On a même pas voulu y aller dans ton Loft à la con...

Seddy: Ta gueule ou je t'enferme avec Mustang dans un placard avec caméra évidemment... n.n

Roy/tous derrière/ JE VEUX ÊTRE ENFERMÉ DANS UN PLACARD AVEC EDWARDO!

Edward: ...

Roy: n.n

Edward: ...

Roy: n.n

Edward: ...'''' VEUX PAAAAAS

Seddy: Alors ta gueule... XD

Roy:'(

Seddy: je passe maintenant le micro à mon assistante préféré... Termina!

Termina: Voici donc le résultat des sondages:

Sheska: 5

Hugues: 8

Winry: 3

Donc s'est Maes Hugues qui part!

Les autres: Le bol...

Hugues: Oh non! je m'amusais bien moi!

Les autres: --'''

Seddy/ramène Hugues à coup de baguette magique/ Bon! maintenant tu te casses et je te revois plus !

Hugues/saute sur sa fille/ MA FIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIILLEUUUUUH

Elicia: Papaaaaa! ta barbe elle pique TT

Hugues: C'est pas grave!

Et Hugues partit sous les 'le bol...' 't'a de la chance...' des autres candidat.

Et c'est maintenant une nouvelle journée qui commence en compagnie donc de Envy, Wrath, Edward, Alphonse, Roy, Sheska, Izumi, Winry et Lust.

Les /compte les noms au dessu/ neuf candidats s'éveillèrent, alors qu'un hurlement se faisait entendre de la chambre des garçons...

Al: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH

Et pour cose! Envy était complètement scotché à lui...

Son grand frère lui avait comme par magie dormit avec son colonel (trouvé l'erreur XD) qui c'était incrusté dans son lit (erreur trouvé XD).

Ed se réveilla suite au crie de son frère et se décolla de son colonel, qui voulait pas le lâcher...

Roy: Reste! c'est un ordre!

Edward: Naaan! j'ai pas envie! faut que j'aille sauver mon frère!

Envy: Quoi? mais il est en sécurité ton frangin avec moi! j'vais en prendre soin:P

Et l'homonculus traîna Alphonse dans un placard assez proche...

Roy: Edwardo?

Edward: 1. si vous m'appelez encore une seule fois comme ça je vous tue... 2. Quoi encore? -.-

Roy: On peux faire comme Envy et Alphonse?

Edward: Non...

Roy/chibi eyes/

Edward/s'enfuie/

Roy/court après Ed/ REVIENS EDWARDO TT JE SUIS TRISTE QUAND T'ES PAS LÀ :'(

0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0

Du côter des filles, tous ce passait bien dans le meilleur des mondes.

Winry était dans la salle de bain avec Lust, qui discutait tranquillement avec elle.

La blonde avait découvert que son aîné était en fait très gentille et sociable pas comme Wrath qui avait dormit avec Izumi, et Sheska qui s'intéressait qu'au livre.

Winry commença à partir.

Lust: Tu vas où?

Winry: Sauvez Ed du colonel Mustang... ou le contraire...

Elle partit donc à la recherche du poursuiveur (sa éxiste pas et alors TT/ Termina: existe sa prend pas d'accent Seddy.../ Seddy: nafou...) et du poursuivit...

Puis elle passa devant un placard près de la chambre des garçons et entendit de petit soupir.

Elle pressa le pas, devinant se qui se tramait la dedans.

Puis elle les vit enfin...

Edward entrain de tué son colonel...

Winry/saute sur Ed pour qu'il arrête d'étranglé le colonel/ Arrête tu vas le tué!

Edward: Il avait pas qu'a m'appeler 'Edwardo' TT /lâche le cou du colonel/

Roy/saute sur Ed et l'embarque dans un placard/ miam!

Winry laissa les deux pas-encore-amant, et partit finir sa discutions avec Lust...

0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0

/Après le déjeuner/

Izumi/Avec un graaaaand sourire/ Et si on s'entraînait un peu pour garder la forme?

Tout le monde/super enthousiaste/ Ouai!

Edward et Alphonse: NAAAAAAAAAN!

La majorité l'emporta et l'entraînement commença sous les ordres d'Izumi.

Izumi/mode super sadique/ FAITES MOI 500 POMPES AVANT LE DÉJEUNÉ! ENSUITE, ENVY ET AL! N'ÉTTOYER LE PLACARD QUE VOUS AVEZ DÉGUEULASSÉ! ROY ET ED PAREIL!

Et tout le monde se mit au travail dans la peur et la mauvaise humeur...

Envy et Roy, eux, envisageais tout les moyens pour tuer Izumi, et prendre leurs amants dans un coin pour se les faire...

Quand tout d'un coups...

Seddy/apparaît/ BONJOURS À TOUS! c'est l'heure de répondre au question des fans!

Tout le monde: ON EST SAUVÉ!

Seddy: Donc... Envy, Ed et Sheska suivez moi!

Tout le monde: C'est tout? TT

Seddy: Et oui...

Envy, Edward et Sheska suivirent donc Seddy dans la salle d'interview.

Termina/Présente des siège à Envy et Ed/ Assis!

Edward et Envy: s'essayèrent tout de suite sous l'ordre.

Termina: Question pour Envy de Gotika: Veux tu m'épouser?

Envy: NAN! j'suis déjà avec le frère de mon meilleur ennemi! n.n

Termina: Ok.. Toujours pour Envy! de Heiji: As tu déjà aimé quelqu'un? et que pense tu des autres?

Envy: Alors... Y a déjà Wrath et Lust, ce sont mes amie/amant, y a Sheska, elle est amusante quand on l'énerve n.n y a Izumi... si je l'insulte y a Wrath qui me tape donc je dit rien sur elle, y a le gnome à coter de moi...

Edward: QUI EST SI PETIT QU'IL POURRAIT CE FAIRE ÉCRASER PAR UNE MOLÉCULE?

Envy: Mais j'ai jamais dit tout çà! bon je continu... y a Winry... elle est sympa et en plus elle s'entend avec Lust et y a le colonel... /sourit pervers/ l'ai super au lit! (Seddy: XD) et très sympa n.n et puis y a Alphonse! j'l'adoreuuuuuuuh /yeux en étoile/ - et non je n'ai jamais aimer quelqu'un a part peut être Alphonse les mignons et gentille avec moi nn

Termina: Question de Salima-chan et Corina-chan toujours pour Envy! avec quel garçon vas tu finit?

Envy: C'est pas évident? avec Alphonse-kun !

Termina: Merci... maintenant question toujours de Heiji mais cette fois pour Edward: Sa fait quoi d'être un gnome?

Edward: Je suis pas PETIT! c'est vous qui êtes trop grand! et puis ma taille me va très bien!

Termina: Question de Salima-chan et Corina-chan pour Sheska! Tu préfères sortir avec qui? Envy ou Wrath ou Winry?

Envy: J'suis très bien avec Alphonse TT

Sheska: Ni l'un ni l'autre! en plus j'suis pas bi! j'aime que les hommes!

Termina: merci d'avoir répondu à ces questions! En revoir!

Les trois rentrèrent de force dans le loft, alors que les autres candidat nettoyais par terre.

Quand la maison fut propre de chez Monsieur propre, tout le monde pu se détendre...

Edward: LÂCHEZ MOI!

Roy: MÉEUUUUUH EDWARDO REVIENS ICIIII! ON A PAS FINIT CE QU'ON A COMMENCÉ CE MATIIIN TT

Roy courait donc toujours après Edward, tout comme Envy avec Alphonse...

Envy/se transforme en chat devant Alphonse/ Miaou?

Alphonse: Tu m'auras pas/part/

Et Envy rattrapa Al et se roula à ses pieds en miaulant désespérément.

Le blond prit ensuite l'homoncule dans ses bras et alla dans le salon pour le caresser tranquillement...

Et le silence gagna le loft... les participants, qui ne savais pas quoi faire -à part Edward, Roy, Envy et Al- s'occupaient comme ils pouvaient...

Wrath embêtait Sheska en lui piquant des livres. Winry jouait au carte avec Lust, Izumi vomissait ce qu'elle venait de manger, car apparemment c'était périmé depuis 10 ans...

Roy/depuis son placard/ Je savais que j'en aurai besoin un jour de ce truc tout pourrie!

Edward: Fermez la et continuez ce que vous faisiez...

Alors que Roy et Edward reprenait leurs... activité, Seddy elle regardait ce qui se passait du haut de sa salle de surveillance...

Seddy/bave/

0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0

Seddy/apparaît dans le loft/ Vous allez maintenant passer dans la pièce au fond de la maison pour donner le nom de la personne que vous voulez voir partir!

Donc par ordre Alphabétique! Alphonse, Edward, Envy, Izumi, Lust, Roy, Sheska, Winry et Wrath!

Alphonse suivit donc Seddy dans la pièce pour donner le nom de la personne qu'il voulait voir partir sauf que...

Alphonse: Mais moi j'aime tout le monde TT veux voir partir personne!

Seddy: TU CHOISIT QUELQU'UN OUI OU M/

Alphonse/choqué du langage de Seddy/ Heuu... Sheska alors...

Seddy: SUIVAAAAAAAAANT!

Edward: Je veux voir partir... Izumi TT

Seddy: SUIVANT!

Envy: Veux pas voir partir Alphonse et Mustang les marrants n.n donc les autres peuvent allez se faire voir

Seddy: Okay... suivant...

Izumi: Je veux voir partir Sheska! elle est trop fainéante!

Seddy: Ooh... SUIVANT!

Lust: Alors...Wrath...

Seddy: Mais pourtant c'est un homoncules nan?

Lust: Il est chiant... c'est pire qu'avec Sloth!

Seddy: Oooh... SUIVANT!

Roy/arrive et fait baver toute les filles des environs/ Que Izumi parte! elle est trop sadique pour moi! pire que Riza quand elle est en colère!

Seddy: Okay... SUIVANT!

Sheska; Je voterai pour que se soit Envy qui parte! j'en ai mart qu'il me prenne des livres!

Seddy: Très bien... /En à mart/ Suivant...

Winry: Je veux voir partir Wrath! C'est pas que je l'apprécie pas mais il ronfle! On dirait un moteur! Il a du se faire installer entre la gorge et le nez un broyeur à déchet! c'est pas possible!

Seddy/se mart/ Ma pauvre! heureusement que moi je dors sans ronflement n.n SUIVANT!

Wrath: Je veux pas voir partir Izumi...

Seddy: Sa me dit pas qui tu veux voir partir...

Wrath: JE VEUX QUE LE FULLMETAL NABOT DÉGAGE!

Seddy/se bouche les oreilles/ ferme la! je vais devenir sourde!

0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0

Wrath/autour d'une table à coter de Izumi et Envy/ J'm'ennuie...

Sheska: T'es pas le seul...

Seddy/apparaît avec Termina entrain de séparer Eterna et Okitune de Rosette/ '''

Eterna: Termina-nee-chan! lâche nous! il faut donner une bonne leçon à cette sale traîtresse!

Rosette: Traîtresse toi même!

Okitune/Attrape Rosette/ Tadaa!

Seddy: FERMEZ LÀ/s'adresse au lofteur complètement effarer/ Bon ce sont mes assistantes/malheureusement/ Bon! vous allez nous préparez un théâtre!

Tous le monde: KOA?

Seddy: 'tin vu comment vous sautez de joie sa va être de la boulette de nous faire Cendrillon...

Sheska: Cendrillon? c'est qui qui va attribuer les rôles au faite?

Okitune: LES REVIEWVEUR!

Seddy: C'est quoi que c'te mot?

Okitune: Meuuh... Bon! si les lecteurs veulent la suite, il faudra donner les rôles des personnages!

Eterna: les rôles sont:

-Cendrillon

-la belle mère

-la 1° belle soeur

-la 2° belle soeur

-le prince

-la marraine de Cendrillon

-les deux souries

Seddy: Et le reste des rôles seront tenu par moi et mes assistantes!

Termina, Eterna, Okitune, Rosette: KOA?

Seddy: REVIEW PLEASE!

Tout le monde: PAS REVIEW PLEASE!


	3. Anonce

Bon!

me revoilà!

j'ai oublier un rôle dans le dernier chapitre! donc se sera la troisième sourit! XD

Sinon n'oubliez pas de poser vos question au personnage! personne de part cette fois ci a cose du théâtre!

À bientôt

Seddy, et ses nombreuses assistantes!

PS: REVIEW PLEASE XD


	4. rapelle des rôles

**Voilà pour ce qui en est des rôles/je vote aussi au fait XD c'est quand même ma fic mdr/**

**Rôles donnés les reviewveurs:**

**Alphonse**: soeur/ marraine/marraine/ marraine

**Edward**: cendrillon/ soeur/ cendrillon/sourie

**Envy**: Prince/ sourit/ prince/ soeur

**Izumi**: belle mère/ belle mère/ belle mère

**Lust**: marraine/ cendrillon/ sourie/ soeur

**Roy**: soeur/ sourie/ prince

**Sheska**: sourie/ sourie

**Winry**: belle mère/ prince/ soeur/ cendrillon

**Wrath**: soeur/ sourie/ soeur/sourie

**Alors pendant ce temps les rôles sont:**

**Alphonse** en marraine

**Edward** en cendrillon

**Envy** en en prince

**Izumi** en belle mère

**Lust** bah aucun rôle pour le moment

**Roy** c'est pareil!

**Sheska** en sourit

**Winry** aucun rôle.

Et **Wrath** aucun rôle!

Alors il me manque le rôle de Lust, Roy Winry et Wrath!

Alors Review please! je commencerai la suite quand j'aurai tout les rôles!

Bon sinon pour ceux que sa intéresse! voilà mon adresse msn:

seddy95 (arobase)hotmail.fr

BYE TOUT LE MONDE!

Seddy


	5. Le spectacle

Seddy: Et nous revoici pour de nouvelle aventure avec nos lofteur!

Edward: Pitié mais qu'elle arrête avec ses BIIIIIP !

M. Delplanque: Mais quel langage! allez! 30 minutes de prison/fait apparaître une prison sur Ed/

Seddy: bonzour M.Delplanque! bon! voilà les rôles!

Alphonse la Marraine!

Edward fera Cendrillon

Envy sera le Prince

Izumi jouera la Belle Mère

Lust en belle soeur !

Roy une sourit

Sheska sera une sourit

Wrath sera la 2° belle soeur !

Winry sera une sourit !

Nous pouvons désormais, improvisez la pièce !

Les autres: IMPROVISÉ !

Seddy: bah ouai ! tout le monde connais Cendrillon ?

Les autres: bah ouai !

Seddy: bah vous improvisez !

Et Seddy sortit sa baguette magique et mit les déguisements à tous le monde, puis se mit à courir jusqu'à sa salle de surveillance pour faire la narratrice.

Seddy: EN SCÈNE BANDE DE LARVE !

Tous le monde se mit en place, et attendit que cette chère Seddy /Les autres: on va la tuer.../ commence à narrer.

Seddy: Il était une fois, dans un pays appelé Central (voui je suis d'une imagination à toute épreuve uu') vivait une famille, comme les autres, enfin presque.

Les membres de la famille avait tous une particularité. La mère, Izumi, avait une force extraordinaire. La première belle soeur, Lust pouvait allongé ses ongles, et l'autre belle soeur, Wrath, pouvait faire de l'alchimie, chose impossible pour sa soeur Lust. Et dans cette famille, il vivait, une belle et 'douce' jeune fille appelé, Cendried (voui c'est le nom de Cendrillon en Ed nn'). Elle avait la particularité d'avoir deux membre en métal (et quand sa tape sa fait mal...). Elle était la belle soeur de Lust et Wrath et la belle fille de Izumi, car celle-ci avait été adopté pour faire le ménage, toute sa pauvre vie...

Izumi: CENDRIED ! T'AS FINIT ?

Cendried: Oui ma belle mère...

Izumi: Parfait ! maintenant va apporté à manger à tes soeurs !

Cendried: Oui ma belle mère...

Seddy: Cendried se leva, et alla dans les cuisines pour apporté à ses belles soeurs, leurs petit déjeuner, qui était à base, et uniquement fait de pierre rouge.

Cendried: Tenez mes belles soeurs, voici votre... 'déjeuné'.

Lust: Tu peux partir Cendrier !

Cendried: C'est Cendried... pas Cendrier...

Wrath: Comme tu veux mais casse toi, ici sa empeste quand t'es là !

Seddy: Cendried grogna, mais partit pour être soulager de la présence de ses belles soeur. Elle alla déjeuner aussi, quand tout d'un coup...

DRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIG

Izumi: CENDRIED ! C'EST LE FACTEUR ! VA OUVRIR !

Seddy: Cendried alla ouvrir à contre coeur, elle prit le courrier, et le facteur lui dit:

Facteur: C'est une invitation pour la bal qu'organise le prince Envy !

Cendried/faussement content/ Ah cool ! y en a combien des invitations ?

Facteur: Y en a trois ! une pour chaque jeune fille qui habite ici !

Cendried: Ah ! super... /faussement joyeux/ Je vais tout de suite donner ça à ma belle mère...

Seddy: Le facteur partit donc, et Cendried, si tu veux pas se faire massacré par la narratrice de l'histoire, met un peu plus de bonne volonté, se dirigea vers le petit salon, où se trouvait ses deux belles soeur et sa belle mère.

Wrath: Une invitation du beau, charmant, sexy prince Envy /yeux en tit coeur/ si on y va pas, je pète la baraque . 

Izumi: Il y a seulement trois invitation... c'est dommage Cendried, tu devras rester ici ! elles sont besoin d'un chaperon, mais tu n'as aucune robe à mettre... donc j'irai !

Cendried/content/ Mais... mais c'est pas juste...

Lust: retourne plutôt à ta lessive Cendrier !

Seddy: Et Cendried retourna travailler, le regard content. Quand elle eu finit tout son ménage, elle retourna dans sa chambre, où elle abritait, 3 charmantes sourit géante: le pervers Roy, l'intéllo Sheska et la mécano Winry.

Roy: Bah ? sa va pas Cendried ?

Cendried: Je ne pourrai pas aller au bal, et même si je le pouvais, je n'ai pas de belle robe à me mettre... /joyeux/

Sheska; Il suffit qu'on t'en fasse une !

Winry: Et comment ?

Roy: Elle pourrait y aller toute nu n.n

Sheska et Winry: u.u' obsédé...

Seddy: Et c'est comme ça, que les trois sourit ce mirent à faire une robe pour Cendried. Puis, le jour du bal arriva et la robe de Cendried était finalement finit.

Quand la douce et belle jeune fille /Ed: MAIS JE SUIS PAS UNE MEUF MOI T-T/ mit sa robe, la sourit perverse annonça:

Roy: je continu de dire, qu'elle aurait mieux fait d'y aller toute nue...

Sheska et Winry: Mais c'est pas vrai...

Seddy: Cendried revêtit sa robe de balle cousu par les trois souris.

Roy: En fait elle est sublime comme ça

Cendried: Ouai... bah m'approche pas quand même le pervers !

Winry: Bon ! c'est bientôt l'heure du bal ! il faut que tu y ailles si tu ne veux pas être en retard !

Cendried: J'suis vraiment obliger d'y aller ?

Winry et Sheska: OUI !

Roy: Tu peux rester avec moi si tu veux... /Regard séducteur/

Cendried/fond sous le regard/

Sheska/chope Cendried par le bras et le balance dans les escaliers/ voilà !

Cendried/descend les escaliers et voit ses belles soeur/ J'viens avec vous ! j'ai une belle robe !

Seddy: Et ce qui ne devait pas arriver arriva... Izumi, qui s'amusait avec son lance flamme qu'elle venait juste de recevoir, crama sans faire exprès la belle robe confectionner par les souries.

Izumi: Ooooh... je suis désoléééééééééééé...

Seddy: Sous les rires de ses deux belles soeurs, Cendried alla vers le jardin où elle pleura pour pas se faire tuer par moi. Puis dans un grand pouf (POUF) son petit frère, mais aussi son parrain.

Alphonse: Oh ! mais qu'à tu Cendried ? tu es toute triste !

Cendried: Ma belle mère ma brûler ma robe pour aller au bal...

Seddy: Alphonse sortit une baguette magique et la fit tournoyer autour de sa tête en dansant la jamaïquaine puis pointa la baguette sur Cendried, puis il y eu un grand paf (PAF) et Cendried se retrouva avec une robe scintillante, de couleur argenté. Alphonse fit venir les souris et les transmuta en chevaux.

Cendried: Oh mon dieu ! vais devoir aller au bal ? naaaaaaaaaaan !

Seddy: Alphonse poussa son frère dans la citrouille géante qu'il venait de transmuter en calèche et les chevaux traînèrent la belle calèche. Une fois arrivé, Cendried du descendre de la calèche, pour pas que Roy essaye de nouveau de regarder sous sa robe.

Roy: Allez Cendried /chibi eyes/

Cendried/fond/

Sheska et Winry/pousse Cendried dans les escaliers/

Cendried: C'est bon ! j'y vais !

Seddy: Cendried arriva donc au bal. Plusieurs personne le regardait. Surtout une personne avec une coupe qui faisait penser à un palmier...

Envy: Tu sais ce qu'il te dit le palmier !

Seddy: Nan et j'm'en fiche à vrai dire ! Continuons. Le prince Envy s'approcha de notre Héro et lui dit d'une voix sensuelle et perverse.

Envy/forcer par Seddy/ Salut beauté ! moi c'est Envy ! le prince de Central !

Cendried: Heuu.. /lit le scripte/ T'es le prince /forcer lui aussi/ tu veux qu'on danse ?

Seddy: C'est qui qui a fait se scripte à la BIP ?

M. D: PAS DE GROS MOT ESPÈCE DE SORCIÈRE /fait apparaître une prison/

Seddy/depuis sa prison/ Bon ! Cendried et le prince Envy dansèrent toute la soirée. Mais à un moment, Cendried tomba sur le prince, qui vu son sa longue robe. Sauf que Envy, qui depuis peu, était en manque, banda à la vu de ce qu'il n'y avait justement PAS sous la robe (en gros il porte rien en dessous la robe).

Envy apporta Cendried dans sa chambre et l'allongea sur son lit.

Envy: Bizarre... avant je t'aimais pas, mais maintenant que j'ai vu sous ta robe, j'ai envie de toi

Seddy: Cendried, nullement rassuré, donna un coup de poing à Envy et essaya de s'enfuir. Mais elle se prit les pieds dans sa robe.

Cendried: Rhaa ! BIIIIIIIIIIP de BIIIIIIIIIIIP !

Seddy: Le prince Envy attrapa Cendried par la robe et l'attacha à un mur avant de lui retirer la dite robe ! Il sortit un fouet, et abusa de Cendried toute la nuit avant de le mettre chez lui...

Envy: et EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEENNNNNNNNNNNNNND !

Al: Ca c'est une histoire en queue de poisson...

Seddy: Et alors ? j'avais plus d'idée pour la suite donc le chapitre se finit comme ça !

0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0ooo0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0

Désolé du retard de ce chapitre ! j'ai pas eu beaucoup de temps pour m'en occupé ! La prochaine fois, un personnage partiras !

Donc dite le nom de la personne que vous voulez voir partir dans vos review !

En revoir et au prochain chapitre !


End file.
